Felicia Hardy (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = Night Cat (twin sister)Joe Quesada's statement during his Joe Friday 100 | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh; Felicia's hair is Platinum Blonde | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #22 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Black Cat’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Black Cat of Earth-616. One notable difference is that, on Earth-2149, Black Cat had a twin sister, Felicity Hardy, who was the costumed adventurer known as Night Cat. Black Cat was infected quite early, as a zombified Black Cat was seen by Spider-Man and Ashley J. Williams seemingly infecting Iron Fist, who punched a hole straight through her. However, Iron Fist seemingly managed to escape unscathed. She, alongside Starfox, was later seen by Quicksilver, attacking what appeared to be an unzombified Scarlet Witch, but was actually a zombie Mystique. When Beast and Mister Fantastic found a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Black Cat, along with a huge horde zombies, headed off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to gain access to the fortress, presumably, Felicia got held up by the risen Deadite Legion, and at some point returned to New York. Later, she was part of the group of zombies that accosted Ultimate Mister Fantastic, though he escaped when Magneto rained cars down upon them. Though her ultimate fate is unknown, it can be presumed that Black Cat was fried when the Power Cosmic Zombies tested out their new powers. | Powers = *'Probability Field Manipulation:' The Black Cat is imbued with a geniune ability to cause "bad luck" by scientists working for the Kingpin through a bargain made with him. This power allows her to subliminally affect probability fields, which will cause improbible, though not impossible, events of "bad luck" to occur to enemies within her line of sight. However, this ability was removed from her by Dr. Strange, though the process mutated her body and granted her certain feline abilities including superhuman agility, reflexes, infrared vision, and retractable claws. | Abilities = *Excellent gymnastic. Trained in several martial arts. Master thief. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Balance-enhancing earrings. Infrared contact lenses. Projectile grappling hook. Extendable electro-claws. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * During his Joe Friday 100, Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada was asked how an unzombified Black Cat could have been present at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier despite having been seen as a zombie earlier. He explained that "the MZ world is not exactly like the regular Marvel Universe. Our Captain America is their “Colonel America”. Their Reed Richards is evil. A lot of the costumes are from different eras in our world. We assumed it was obvious from the context that in the MZ world, Felicia Hardy has a twin sister, Felicity Hardy, who is the costumed adventurer known as Night Cat." | Trivia = | Links = }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Hardy Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Cannibals